


While You Water

by FandomCreep



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomCreep/pseuds/FandomCreep
Summary: Basically sleepy Phil is just trying to water his plants but Dan keeps getting in the way.





	While You Water

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction.  
> Enjoy...

Phil yawned loudly as he trotted down the stairs a jug full to the brim in his hands. Careful not to spill any of the water, he balanced the jug in one had, while opening the door, to his plant haven, with the other hand. Just as he managed to creak the door open, a splash of water tippled over the edge of his watering jug.  
"Oh for Gods sake!" He yelled, immideatly feeling remorse for the outburst. Having no energy left, after an extremely busy day, which consisted off: working, filming, no sleeping and also making sure Dan was ok after an incident the previous night.

Phil had never understood Dan's lack of confidence or hatred for himself. Dan is perfect to everyone who knows him and the subscribers who don't. If Phil had to change one thing about everyone in the intire world, it would be Dan that he would be stuck on. Actualy if Phil could change one thing about Dan, he would make Dan love himself. However it doesn't work that way and Phil knows Dan just needs more time and encouragment to get better.

Back in present day Phil had just entered his smallish room full of hoise plants to water. He started to feed of few of them, until something caught his eye. He looked across the room at a plant pot, yet to be full of beautiful plants. Though he might not need the plant as the person sitting on the soil was way more beautiful. "Dan what are you doing?" Phil laighed loudly, as Dan smirked and picked up a smaller plant and balancing ot on his head. Phil started to laugh agian, "Come on take that off or you'll smash it!" Dan giggled and streached his hands up; pouting for Phil to help him. "Ah ok!" Phil exclaimed, " Lets just go to bed." Phil picked him out of the plant pot and led him to their shared room. The bandage on Dans wrist was stained with dry, red blood, a constent reminder of what happened last night. Phil contemplayting on changing the dirty badage but decided agianst it after seeing his husbands peaceful, sleeping face. Phil climbed into bed next to his lover. Spooning Dan from the side. Phil fell asleep the happiest man alive, with a big, cheesy grin that might be stuck there for ever


End file.
